Meeting Franziska
by AccessBlade
Summary: Matthew was glad that he was invisible to nearly everyone for a change. At least he wasn't the one getting struck by a girl wielding a riding crop. OC!Philippines in fic.


**I was playing the Miles Edgeworth Investigation game when this fic came to mind. I am currently on the fourth case, watching a thirteen year old Franziska von Karm being abusive to Miles, Gumshoe, and practically every other person she can find. I was laughing so hard when Miles kept getting whipped for things that weren't his fault. And then this idea came to mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Phoenix Wright. I do, however, own the personified Philippines Oc in this fic. **

**

* * *

**

**Meeting Franziska**

This had to be one of the few times that Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada, was grateful for his 'power' of invisibility as he watched his twin brother America taking hit after hit from a riding crop that belonged to a thirteen year old girl who had called herself Franziska von Karma. As much as Matthew wanted to stop the aggravated assault on his brother, he also didn't want to face the girl's wrath either. So he and Kumataro (that was his bear's name, right?) stood nearby as Maria tried to calm the girl down.

It had all started when Alfred (America) wanted to wait for Philippines since her flight had just arrived. Knowing that his older louder twin would just do what he wanted anyways, Matthew agreed to wait with him. This year's world conference was being held in Berlin therefore Germany was the one who would be hosting it.

It was forty-five minutes later when they saw the dark-haired, petite girl come through the gate. She had been surprised to see the North American brothers waiting for her but delighted all the same.

**XXXX**

**_Earlier..._  
**

_"Ah... Alfred... Matthew... what are you doing here?" Philippines, also known as Maria De la Cruz, asked after she put down her luggage. She was carrying a handbag and pulling a black suitcase with built in wheels __with her. The female nation was wearing a royal blue colored barong accompanied by a white medium length skirt, so it hadn't been too hard to distinguish her from the other passengers. _

_Alfred and Matthew blended in a bit better with the crowd so she hadn't spotted them until the former had shouted out her name so loudly that you would have to be deaf not to hear him.  
_

_"MARIA!" Alfred exclaimed again once she came over, embracing her in a tight hug. _

_In response, the filipina squeaked as she tried to pull away. Though she couldn't really do anything since the nation hugging her was the one who had super strength. After a few minutes, Maria stopped struggling and fell limp in the American's arms._

_Matthew decided that now would be the time to intervene. "Alfred, I think you're suffocating her eh?"_

_"Huh?" His oblivious brother looked down and blinked several times before the meaning of Matthew's words finally registered."Oh..." _

_Alfred immediately let go and the girl collapsed onto the ground as she started gasping for air. _

_After a few minutes, when the girl had yet to pull herself off the floor, Matthew started to worry. Did Alfred do more than suffocate her? With his abnormal strength, it was possible he could have broken something too. _

_"Maria, are you alright?" _

_She nodded. With his help, the filipina was able to sit up on one of the airport's plastic seats. It was a few minutes more when she was able to talk again. _

_"Um... sorry. Alfred just surprised me... that's all."_

_"I see..." Matthew murmured. He had a feeling there was more to that statement, but Maria was polite and too forgiving to mention anything else._

_There was an awkward silence between them as they waited for Alfred to hurry up and get his hamburgers. Luckily for him, the airport had built a MacDonalds in the airport several years so Alfred was free to stuff his mouth full of burgers once he arrived in Germany._

_After a few minutes, they saw the unmistakable form of Alfred walking towards them with one hand holding onto a burger and stuffing it into his mouth and the other holding a super-sized drink. Since the blond haired man was too busy enjoying his burger to pay **too **much attention to his surroundings, he accidentally collided into someone and sent his drink flying._

_The drink landed on the girl he had walked into by accident._

_The girl's reaction was instantaneous. _

_"You foolish fool who foolishly dumped his foolish drink on me!" She screamed._

_Alfred just stared at the girl. He had been expecting something, but to be addressed as a fool or other forms of it five times in a sentence wasn't it. From the corner of his eye, he could see his brother and Maria hurrying towards them._

_"I'm sorry?" Alfred stated it as more of a question than a statement._

_The girl glared at him before raising a riding crop (had she been holding on to that the entire time?) and whipping him with it. _

_"Ow!" _

_A giggle escaped Maria's lips while Matthew looked on, dumbfounded. Did he just see his brother get whipped by a girl in her pre-teens? _

_"There! You deserve more for ruining the clothes papa has bought for me, but since it was an accident I shall merely let you off with a warning this time! Next time, however, I shall not be so merciful!" The smug girl crossed her arms. _

_While Alfred just gaped at the girl, Matthew took the time to observe her. The girl seemed to be wealthy from what her beautifully designed clothes that were similar to an aristocratic design to her well-groomed silver hair showed. She also held herself in a way that suggested she had grown up in a house that was well off._

_But instead of letting it go, his brother just had to respond to the girl's remark of being let off with a warning._

_"Are you crazy?" Alfred demanded. "You don't just go around whipping people!" _

_Two cracks resounded in the air as the girl whipped him twice. _

_"You foolishly, foolish fool!" She snapped. "Is this how you respond to my generosity? Do you even know who I am?"_

_There was another crack as she whipped him again._

_"OW! No! Am I supposed to?" _

_Crack!_

_"Hey! Stop whipping me!" _

_Crack! Crack!_

_"Fool! I am Franziska von Karma, daughter of Manfred von Karma who has never lost a case in all his years as a prosecutor!"_

_"Von Karma? I do recall hearing that name." Maria said from beside Matthew. _

_"So have I." Matthew nodded. _

_Manfred von Karma, he recalled, was a Prosecutor who was born in Germany. He was famous for having a perfect record in all his years as a prosecutor. Though there was an incident in which he had received a penalty. It had been all over the news.  
_

_"Who?" Kumajirou said from his owner's arms._

_"Hey guys! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Alfred shouted.  
_

**XXXX**

And so Matthew looked on with Kumashiro as Franziska continued to dish out abuse onto his brother while Maria did her best to calm the enraged girl. It was interesting to note that Franziska had never raised a whip against the filipina, even when she said things that enraged her further. Instead, she would turn the whip onto Alfred who would then whine to Maria about how she should stop saying things that resulted in him getting hit.

Matthew had tried to intervene as well, but like with most people, he had slipped under the girl's radar.

Though in this case, he didn't seem to mind so much.

After all, he wasn't the one getting hit by a riding crop.

* * *

**And I'm finally done! Sorry if it isn't exactly the greatest fic, but it was inspired by my playing Ace Attorney Investigations! It's hilarious to see Franziska whipping people! And yeah, she's only whipped the men. I haven't seen her turn her whip against Cammie Meele (Gumshoe got hit in her stead) or Callisto Yew (Edgeworth was the one who faced the riding crop's wrath).**

**I thought that Canada's invisibility powers should come in handy, and when I played the fourth case in investigations, avoiding Franziska and her whip came in mind. **

**Sorry if the characters are a bit Ooc, but I haven't really typed out Alfred or Matthew before. Only Pirate!England if you've read my 'Life with a Pirate' fic.  
**


End file.
